


Angel.

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: And they love each other v much, F/F, Fluff, I love them v much, Insecurities, THIS PAIRING DOESNT EXIST TO OTHER PEOPLE BUT I ADDED THE TAG ANYWAY COMMIE AT ME, This is for me adn my friendos ocs bc we ship them so much okok, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elise is insecure. Yumii shows her she doesn't deserve to feel this way.





	

Elise likes dancing. Express herself freely. Though she gets stiff whenever someone asks her to do even the simplest thing or when someone tries to talk to her and she just silently contemplates wether the person would complain about how low and calm her voice is. She's actually been improving with both of that

Seeing how she tastefully dances to the elegant music through the silent studio. She isn't alone.

As soon as Elise completes the steps of the dance she hears enthusiastic clapping, echoing through the large studio. Elise turns around to look at the origin of the clapping. Only to be blinded by a familiar shade of pink cover her sight.

"That was so good!" Her friend, Yumii exclaims as she gives Elise a tight but comforting hug. "Your dancing is so indescribable! In a good way that is. I was so caught up in it I didn't even have the time to take a picture!" She exclaims once more, still giving Elise a tight hug, but it doesn't harm her

"Ah..Fhank yhou" Elise muffles due to Yumii's arm hovering her lips. Yumii pulls away, an apolagetic look in her face.

"Sorry about that!" She smiles.

"It's alright. It's really nice to know you wanted to watch me dance, but I'm sure you haven't forgotten you only wanted to watch me dance for your photography purposes." Elise playfully crosses her arms a soft smile.

"Well, technically I did take a picture!" Yumii places her index finger on her right temple, implying it as her brain "I got it all here! You didn't forget that I could draw right?" Yumii smiles, this time it looks mischevious.

"I see, I suppose we both forgot about somethings." Elise almost quietly responds, sitting down on the wooden floor taking off her ballet shoes. 

Then there's a silence. Giving Yumii the chance to look at Elises features, some of her hair falling out of her bun but she still looks so neat and clean. Her eyes are so blue, it's not even an exaggeration the purest ocean couldn't even beat them. She could just scream from how lucky she is to find such an...angel.

None of them are saying anything

C'mon Yumii, in a situation where in you don't want your time with a cute girl end, you should resort to your other hobby. Yumii just gasps as if a light bulb is clicking aove her head. Quickly pulling something out of her bag.

"Speaking of which" Yumii breaks the silence. Elise softly looks up at Yumii, tilting her head in confusion. Man how does someone make 'tilting your head' sound so flawless.

Yumii pulls out a sketch pad and a bright pink pencil with a star at the metal end of the ereaser out of her bag. "Do you mind if I draw you?" Yumii requests without expectations.

As much as Yumii would love to draw her shiny blue eyes and her soft light blonde hair and the pretty features of her face, she respects it if Elise isn't comfortable with that.

Elise just lets out an airy giggle as she stands up. "I'm surprised you would want to draw someone like me." Now I'm the one tilting my head in confusion. "But I can't turn down such an offer, of course you can draw me" Elise smiles.

It took me a few seconds to snap back to reality and mentally celebrate. "Alright!" I cheer.

"Though, do you mind if I change? I'm sure it would be really awkward if you drew me in...this" Elise asks in a soft request, talking about her ballet uniform.

"Sure!" Yumii doesn't complain.

"Alright I'll be there in a few." Elise enters the storage room. Though I don't see why you'd have to hide yourself, we're both girls.

But Yumii doesn't complain...Oh wait-

Yumii looks down at where Elise was sitting down, She left her ballet shoes.

Without a thought, she picks them up leisurely and politely walks into the storage room, where Elise is, Yumii has no shame in walking in on another girl, Yumii's a girl as well so she assumed it's not a problem. Assumed.

"Yumii? What are you doing here?" Elise asks as if Yumii was threatening her. Yumii regrets her choice but she doesn't back down. She did walk in with a reason.

"Ah, you left your ballet shoes! Sorry if I bothered you" Yumii apologizes, Elise covering her upper body, though it doesn't seem like she's completely bare, she theres some white fabric showing in her rib-cage area.

But nevertheless Elise takes her ballet shoes from Yumiis hands, thanking her softly as she turns around. expecting Yumii already left.

But she didn't. Not with the sight she's seeing.

As soon as Elise turned around her back- no her entire rib-cage was covered with thick amounts of band-aid tape and gauzes, they're not bleeding, and she doesn't see peeking bruises through them. So why did Elise cover them like that? And more importantly. She see's, probably the cutest tattoo she's seen in her entire life. Small little angel wings on both of Elises shoulders.

Not thinking of anything, Yumii walks up to Elise- who is still changing mind you -and places one of her fingers near the radius of Elise's tattoos.

As soon as she felt the touch Elise internally screams and turns around. "Yumii? I thought you left?" Elise softly complains, looking down on Yumii, their height difference giving each other a hard time to make things seem 'not-awkward"

"I was going to but..I saw all this" Yumii implies her back being covered and tattooed.

"Oh" Elise fully turns around towards Yumii, putting a red and white patterned sweater on. "Sorry you had to see that." Elise just looks up at the ceiling of the spacious storage room, avoiding eye contact with Yumii. Who isn't saying anything

 _'I'm surprised you would want to draw someone like me'_ Elises words echo through Yumiis head

 _'I don't see why you'd have to hide yourself, we're both girls'_ my question was practically answered. But I didn't expect it to be this...shocking.

I couldn't care about how I feel, I think Elise is going through something and I haven't been paying attention to it well.

"You're probably asking why I have this" Elise implies the layers of tape and gauzes around her rib cage.

Yumii looks up at Elise, nodding.

Elise smiles, comfortable. "I'm not as free and multi-talented like you" Elises fingers politely play with Yumiis hair. "I never really had the chance to go out and do anything." Elise continues, placing some of Yumiis hair behind her ears. "So I was never comfortable with how my body changed, I was more comfortable when I was a kid, no shapes standing out from my body, nothing to worry about, nothing to be happy about, just at home, the only hobby I had was waiting for my grandma to come home whenever she went out to work." Elise goes on

Yumii respects whatever life Elise had, but it's such a shame she never had a fun one. She just looks up at Elise. Though the storage room served a dim lighting, Elises eyes never failed to stand out.

"What about your..tattoo?" Yumii hesitates the question, fearing it might be a bad memory for Elise.

Elise just laughs. "My tattoo? Ah well. I can't really answer that" _I knew it must've been a bad memory, dang it why do I-_  "Because I don't really know what it looks like." Elise continues.

Yumii just gives her this confused look, she goes on.

"When I was old enough, I got a tattoo, because apparently I found out tattooes were permanent, I wanted one. Because I knew what I would always be." Elise pauses. "I always saw myself as a demon. Not that I've done anything wrong. I just never seen anything good in me, I don't really understand why I exist, I wasted half of my life not doing anything, not knowing my own family and anything like that, how could someone like me even bring a good impact to this world." Elises eyes start to blur but no tears come out. "So I asked this person, to give me a tattoo on my back, they asked me what kind of tattoo I wanted." A brief pause goes on. "I asked them 'I wanted a tattoo that perfectly reflected me' so they did, and I left without wanting to see what it looked like, if it was bad or not." Yumiis eyes widen at Elises words. "My back could have anything" Elise adds in.

"So...Do you have an idea of what kind of tattoo you have?" Yumii asks.

"No." Elise responds.

Yumii actually smiles, despite how sad the atmosphere is. "That's good to know!" Yumii cheers. Elise tilts her head in confusion. "I want to draw your back!" Yumii places her hands on Elises, her eyes shining, an idea already in her head.

"Do you really want to draw something so..-" Elise was about to protest but Yumii is having none of it.

"Yes. I do! I won't regret it, and you shouldn't too! Art is beautiful no matter how damaged the masterpiece is, it's still art!" Yumii interpreted 'Art' as 'Elise', her words were short but it gave a sparkle go through Elises eyes.

A short silence goes buy until she hears an "alright."

They both exit the storage room. Yumii and Elise cross legged on the wooden floor. Yumii wasted no time drawing the sight infront of her, though Elise was slightly uncomfortable with being bare, and exposing her back infront of Yumii, her words reassured her.

 _"Art is beautiful no matter how damaged the masterpiece is, it's still art!"_ Yumiis words echo through Elises head. Making her smile a little.

Moments pass by until Elise hears Yumii cheering, "I'm done!"

Elise turns around, checking what Yumii drew and she swore Elise almost teared up on the drawing, but Yumii wouldn't care.

I was a drawing of Elises back, with the gauzes and everything with really good linework and details, except she has really big and beautiful angel wings.

Elise turns to Yumii. "Angel wings?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes! I don't know why you saw yourself as a devil, have you even seen yourself?" Yumii points to the drawing. "Even before I saw the tattoo, Whenever I look at you I see an angel! I'm sure the person who gave you the tattoo would definetly agree!" Yumii cheers, causing Elise to cry tears of joy and give Yumii a soft hug.

"Thank you" were the only words that came out of Elises hoarse but still-soft voice.

Yumii hugs back, for some reason she also wants to cry, but she fights the tears back. Returning the hug with a tight one she nuzzles her chin against Elises soft light blonde locks.

"You're welcome, Angel." Yumii whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowow that ending was so cringey omg


End file.
